nlwowwikifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Magni Bronzebeard
thumb *'Titel' Lord of Ironforge *'Geslacht' Man *'Ras' Dwarf *'Class' Fighter,Gladiator *'Leven' 5,578,000 *'Clans' Alliance of Lordaeron, Kingdom of Ironforge, Explorer's guild *'Ranks' King under the mountain, Thane of Ironforge, Grand explorer of the guild *'Locatie' Ironforge *'Status' Levend *'Familie' Elder Bronzebeard, Madoran Bronzebeard(ouders),Muradin Bronzebeard,Brann Bronzebeard (broers),Moira Bronzebeard(dochter) Magni Bronzebeard is op de moment de koning van de Dwarves. History Hij is de oudste van de 3 bronzebeard broers en is verkozen tot koning van onder de berg. Hij heeft een sterke arm en is slim, maar hij houd het meest van zijn broers.Hij was één van de helden in de Second War meestal leiden hij zijn mensen in het gevecht, Na de bevrijding van Ironforge door de krachten en legers van de Alliance of Lordaeron beloofde hij zijn koninkrijk hele grote steun samen met zijn broers. Third War Tijdens de val van de kingdom of Lordaeron ontving Magni van Arthas dat Muradin in Northrend vermoord was door de Scourge.Maar dankzij zijn opoffering kon Arthas het zwaard Frostmourn stelen .In de brief stond ook dat Muradin zijn lichaam terug gebracht ging worden naar Ironforge,maar dit gebeurden nooit. Uiteindelijk leerde Magni de waarheid: Arthas was zelf verantwoordelijk voor de dood van Muradin. Magni werd overwaait met emoties maar hij en zijn jongste broer Brann Bronzebeard gingen voort met het regeren over de Dwarfs In Warcraft boeken Na Muradin zijn dood gingen High inquisitor fairbanks en Alexandros Mograine op bezoek bij Magni. Om de dood op zijn broer te wreken maakten Magni het legendarische wapen Ashbringer. Dit bevestigd dat Magni één van de beste wapen makers is in de wereld. Afthermath of the third war Brann was een verkenner en de broer van Magni, maar op een bepaald moment geraakt hij vermist. Magni verliest alle hoop en denkt dat zijn broer gestorven is. Hoewel hij een sterke leider blijft voor de dwarfs, maar door zijn pijn en leiden heeft hij het zwaar. Vele dwergen vragen zich af of er nog een andere Bronzebeard aan de troon van Ironforge gaat staan. Maar recent is Brann terug gevonden, hij bleek Silithis hebben te overleven. Maar Brann heeft zich ondertussen al een paar keer verplaats met de Explorer's League, in Outlands en daarna in Northrend.thumb Koning Magni zijn enigste kind, Moira Bronzebeard is recent nog gevangen geweest door Emperor Dagran Thaurissan en staat onder hypnose en dient de slecht emperor zonder enige twijfel. Thaurissan heeft haar verliefd gemaakt op hem, en ze hebben samen een kind. Magni zijn kleinkind word dus leider van Ironforge en van Blackrock. In Warcraft boeken De laatste tijd heeft Magni steun gevraagd aan Stormwind om de Dark Iron dwarves te vernietigen. Maar dit lukt niet, hij kreeg altijd te horen dat zijn mannen gestorven waren. Terwijl Bolvar Fordragon een deal sluite met de Dwarven koning beschuldigde Lady Katrana Prestor Magni ervan Stormwind te betrekken bij de dwarves hun persoonlijke oorlog en weigert reinforcements te sturen. Gelukkig informeerde Jaina aan Magni dat ze Lo'gosh hadden terug gevonden. Lo'gosh bleek de echte King Varian Wyrnn te zijn. De humans stuurden mannen af op de Dark Iron Dwarves, Later stuurden Magni ook zijn mannen en versloegen zo de Dark Iron Dwarves en namen de Thandol Span over. In world of Warcraft King Magni Bronzebeard is een level ?? (Boss) en quest gever gelocaliseerd in de High Seat in Ironforge. Hij start de volgende questen: * * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) Hij eindigt de quest (Feast of Winter Veil). Prince Magni Bronzebeard's silver coin kan opgevist worden in de fontein van Dalaran, het bevat een wens van toen hij nog jong was: "I hope that my father and brothers outlive me. I'll not make much of a king." Quotes Aggro For Khaz'Modan! Aggro Feel the fury of the mountain! Greeting Strength, honor. I see them in you. Why have you come? Greeting What brings you to Ironforge? Greeting How can the dwarves help you? Greeting What do you seek within the mountain?